Howl Trailer
by Moonlight Snowflake
Summary: Somethings lurking in the shadows at night, and a loud howl is heard through the wind. A deadly creature of mystery. What is it ? Who is it ? Coming This Fall, here's a trailer for what's to come
1. Chapter 1

**(Hello people of the internet, this is a trailer for an upcoming fanfic of mine, based on the idea from Timetrixter22 and using a similar writing style as NightFury999 when she writes trailers, because in all honesty, writing a trailer can be difficult to do, so please be lenient towards this, and like how actual movies do, the closer I get to releasing the actual product, the more trailers I'll write, ****so grab your popcorn and let's read a trailer)**

**Also just in case- Underlines will be for description/W is line break/ Bold will be letters that would appear on the screen/and dialogue is what's beside the characters name**

* * *

**Coming This Fall**

The screen is black and howling is heard

Wolf :AHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Astrid opens her eyes in her bed in her room

Astrid: _*gasp*_ The wolf

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A group of vikings circle around a torn, bloody, zippleback carcass

Astrid: What could have done this

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**A Creature Unlike Any Other**

In the Great Hall everyone around the fire pit

Gobber: It's the Devil Wolf, unlike anything you've ever seen, there is _no_ defeating it, it's already won by just existing in this world, you don't kill it. . . . . . . you just _hide_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**Shrouded In Mystery**

Astrid Sitting In The Woods With Hiccup

Astrid: I don't know why, but I feel like I'm missing something. . . .like there's something else going on behind this

Hiccup: don't worry about it_ *looks up at the sky*_, come on it's gonna be dark soon

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**With A Hunger For Blood**

Men In The Woods At Night Hunting The Wolf

Bucket : _*whispers*_ Everyone Look

They Turn To A Pair Of Golden Eyes Staring At Them, They Slowley Back Away As The Wolf's Paws Are Shown Moving Forward

Wolf: _*Pounces out of the brush*_ GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH

Men: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Screen Turns Black 

Unseen Girl's Voice : Your protecting someone. . . . . .from the wolf

Unseen Boy's Voice: Can You Teach Me How To Control It

The Picture Reveals A Dark Haired Girl Wearing A Red Hood With Glowing Eyes

Girl: Yes I can

The Screen Goes Dark Again

Wolf Howl: AHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Howl**

**Coming Soon**

* * *

**(Sooooo what do you think, I got a lot of inspiration from the TV Drama Once Upon A Time, if you've seen it, you'll know what I mean, and for copyright, NOTHING OF THE HTTYD FRANCHISE OR THE OUAT FRANCHISE BELONGS TO ME, ALSO, the entire scenario is based off of "Howl" by Timetrixter22, go check it out, with that said, read and review and this is Moonlight Snowflake signing off)**


	2. Chapter 2: Trailer 2

**Hello I'm Back And With Another Trailer, So Let's Grab Our Popcron and Hope You Enjoy**

* * *

**Coming This Fall**

Only the sound of panting is heard on the dark screen

But it soon turns to the night, the sky is dark and a person's legs and feet are shown running in the forest

Unseen Person: _*panting*_ just a little faster _*panting*_ just a little longer

The picture goes up to show Snotlout is running away from something, turning his head at something chasing him

Snotlout: _*panting*_ just a little longer

Snotlout's feet are shown to trip under a large root sticking up

Snotlout: _*oof*_

He falls down by a tree, turning around he puts himself against the tree, eyes widened with fear at two shadows looking down at him

Snotlout: _*shaking his head nervously*_ no. . n. .no please. . . . .PLEASE !

Two gray wolves, yellow eyes glowing, growling at their newest victim 

Snotlout: _*whispers*_ help me _*shouting*_ SOMEBODY HELP ME

The wolves pounce onto him as he screams and the screen rises to the full moon then goes black and the sound of howling is heard

Wolf Howl: AHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Howl**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Bright shades of pink and orange come out as the sun is shown rising and the screen goes down to the ground

A dark-haired girl rises up from the ground, rubbing her head

Girl: _*groans* *then looking down*_

Blood covers the forest floor at her feet and the screen goes back up to her **laughing**

Girl: _*smiles*_ Now that was delicious _*looking up at her partner in crime*_ thanks for helping get him here

Unseen Boy's Voice: No problem, we better get cleaned up

Girl: _*looking at her blood stained arms and dress*_ yeah. . . .I'll race you

The girl is seen running through the forest while her friend stays behind

The screen turns back to the forest floor with blood red mixing with the green, a hand picks up Snotlout's helmet

Unseen Boy's Voice: And so end's the big mouth

The screen shows a white toothy smile

Unseen Boy's Voice: I tried to warn him

The helmet drops back into the blood soaked clearing and a shadow is seen leaving the site

* * *

**Coming Soon**

* * *

**Well that was. . . . .interesting, but REMEMBER. . . . . .Things Aren't Always What They Seem, with that said read and review and this is Moonlight Snowflake signing off**  



	3. Chapter 3 Trailer 3

**(To answer someone's question there will be one, ONE oc, and she's NOT the main focus, in fact most of the fic will be centered around the gang, and she will also NOT be a marysue, I will make sure of it. I'll try and make her interesting and but keep her scarce, as best of my abilities can, so PLEASE I BEG have an open mind about this, I really want people to like it)**

**(With that said, we're becoming closer to the premiere of this fic, I'm SO excited, I hope you guys enjoy it)**

* * *

**(The screen is dark)**

Unseen Female Voice: All you're senses have been heightened

Chanting: _"Gut dra fre"_

**(An eyelid opens to reveal a green wolf eye)**

Unseen Female Voice: You're Sight

Chanting: _"Wes Braf Dar"_

**(A human ear forms a pointed end)**

Unseen Female Voice: You're Hearing

Chanting: _"Med Jar gresdle"_

**(A human mouth opens with fangs growing pointed as a tongue licks them)**

Unseen Female Voice: You're _Taste_

* * *

**(Picture fades in on a deer in the forest at night, it's ears perk up to a noise and starts running away from something chasing it)**

Unseen Female Voice: You have become faster

**(The deer turns it's head to see a large tree branch flying towards it's direction)**

Unseen Female Voice: Stronger

**(The branch falls in front of the deer, blocking it's way, the sound of running feet get's louder and the screen goes black)**

Unseen Female Voice: More Agile

**(the view fades in on daylight and the remains of the deer corpse)**

Unseen Female Voice: More_ Powerful_

**(The screen goes black)**

* * *

**(A candle is lit and a journal is placed on a writing desk, Fishlegs sits at the desk, opens the book and takes out a quill)**

Fishlegs: Dear Journal, I'm so close to cracking this code, I can feel it. All the research, all the clues are coming together. Soon all answers will be found. Yet every time I get closer, two things pulls me back. The wolf. And why ? Why here, why now, in all three hundred years on Berk, this has never happened. But I need to know.

_What is the secret behind the wolf ?_

* * *

**(Astrid is seen writing down something in a book)**

Astrid: Dear Journal, something isn't right here, I can't place it, but the deeper I go into it, the deeper I find myself confused. I know there's something else, I can't explain how, there just is. Something else under the pawprints, something else behind the mangled corpses, something else behind the glow of the full moon. But I need to know.

_What is_ _the secret behind the wolf ?_

* * *

**(Toothless is snoozing on his stone slab while Hiccup creeps past him and to his writing desk with journal and charcoal pen in hand)**

Hiccup: Dear Journal, this wolf, this _monster_, is on the prowl. It only seeks to kill anything in it's way and won't stop until there's nothing left to maim apart. Through my whole life, I've never felt more helpless and useless than I do now, to only be able to stay in one place as the wolf destroys our lives. But I need to know.

_What is the secret behind the wolf ?_

* * *

**(Late at night, howling can be heard)**

Wolf Howl: AHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(Inside locked doors, Snotlout looks up to the full moon while scribbling something down on a piece of paper)**

Snotlout: *_whispers_* In case I don't survive, I need to have this written down, so that the people will know. For once in my life, I feel generally worried and afraid, every day I step out this door I feel I'm taking a risk, I _know_ what the wolf is, who the wolf is. But I just don't know how it happened or why it happened. But I know if I even try to find out, they'll make me regret it. But I need to know.

_What is_ _the real secret behind the wolf ?_

* * *

**All Will Be Revealed **

Wolf Howl : AHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Howl**

**Coming Soon**

* * *

**(Admittedly not the best trailer, but I'm still new to writing them, soooooo what do you guys think, PLEASE give this story a chance, see you soon, I think I might do one or two more chapters before this thing comes out, I don't know, go into the comments, with that said, Read and Review and this is Moonlight Snowflake signing off)**


End file.
